Sweet Sacrifice
by HRL
Summary: Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait, aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait. Et surtout, elle se détestait de l'aimer autant. HUDDY post 6x22. Established Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Alors que je manquais de motivation pour aller faire les courses, je me suis retrouvée devant mon ordi à écrire…_

Un coup de blues, un cœur irréparable, un sentiment de trahison, une écoute prolongée de « _**Love the way you lie **_» et me voilà inspirée de nouveau. J'ignore pourquoi les sentiments négatifs m'inspirent tellement mais peu importe, j'ai fait une petite pause dans ma traduction, je me suis remise à l'écriture et ça fait un bien fou !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré… vous verrez.

Pour le titre « **Sweet Sacrifice **» je n'avais pas trop d'idée et quand je suis en manque d'inspiration, je me tourne vers les titres de chansons. Merci donc à Evanescence pour m'avoir aidé à ne pas laisser cette fiction sans titre.

_**Disclaimer **_: On m'a retiré la garde de House, Cuddy et Wilson parce qu'il paraît que je les traite mal. Donc ils appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox mais j'aime bien leur piquer de temps en temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_"Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour détruire nos vie, la seule question est de savoir ce qui va nous tomber dessus en premier. On est toujours au bord du gouffre."_

_**Charles Bukowski**_

La première chose que Lisa Cuddy sentit à son réveil fut les bras de Gregory House serrés autour de sa taille. Alors qu'elle émergeait petit à petit, son sourire s'élargissait en entendant sa respiration calme et régulière et son cœur battre contre son oreille.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'elle avait pris la décision la plus importante de sa vie et avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à son diagnosticien préféré. Un peu plus de deux mois qu'elle avait droit à des réveils de la sorte presque tous les matins et qu'elle en était toujours aussi heureuse et émerveillée. Elle profita encore quelques minutes de sa chaleur qui l'entourait et de son odeur qu'elle aimait tant mais dû finalement se résoudre à sortir du lit. Déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue râpeuse, elle se tourna et s'apprêta à se glisser hors des draps lorsque deux bras puissant la rattrapèrent et la ramenèrent au milieu du lit.  
House ne disait rien, il l'avait simplement plaquée contre lui et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et, même si elle était désormais dos à lui, elle savait qu'il était réveillé.

- Je dois me lever.  
- Non, grogna-t-il.  
- House… protesta-t-elle.  
- Non.  
- Greg ? tenta-t-elle.  
- Non plus. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant mon câlin du matin, bougonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse qui la fit craquer.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui pour trouver ses lèvres et commença à perdre pieds lorsqu'il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis qu'il entraîna leurs langues dans une danse effrénée.  
Elle savait qu'elle allait sûrement être en retard au travail si elle ne sortait pas du lit dès maintenant mais ses dernières onces de volonté s'envolèrent lorsqu'il promena une main le long de son corps, caressant sa cuisse au passage et glissant sa main sous son débardeur pour caresser son ventre. Ajoutant le fait qu'il la plaquait contre lui pour qu'elle sente l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche.

Plus de deux mois. Ils avaient pensé que la tension sexuelle entre eux s'atténuerait maintenant qu'ils pouvaient l'assouvir régulièrement, mais elle était devenue, au contraire, encore plus palpable maintenant qu'ils savaient que les sentiments et le désir étaient partagés par l'autre. Le quasi-secret de leur relation y était probablement pour beaucoup. Il était de plus en plus dur pour eux de ne pas laisser un sourire ou un geste tendre en public qui les auraient mis à découvert aux yeux des autres.

Plaquant encore plus les hanches de la doyenne contre lui, House se dit que, décidément, il adorait se réveiller à ses côtés. Grâce à elle, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il arrivait à faire abstraction de tout le reste. Un simple frôlement entre leurs deux peaux lui faisait tout oublier. Vraiment tout. Même la douleur incessante à sa cuisse qui, dans des moments comme celui-ci, n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Cuddy.

Cuddy qui justement, venait de se retourner brusquement pour se placer au dessus de lui, un genou de chaque côté de son corps. Il adorait quand elle prenait le contrôle, elle le rendait fou. Leur vie de couple était loin d'être rose et leurs disputes rythmaient leurs journées, mais quand ils laissaient leurs corps parler, ils tombaient toujours d'accord. Enfin presque.

Mettant fin au baiser brûlant qu'elle avait initié quelques secondes plus tôt, Cuddy s'écarta brusquement de House, roulant sur le côté et mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux afin qu'il ne puisse pas la rattraper. Souriant devant son air abasourdi et mécontent, elle expliqua :

- J'ai déjà été en retard deux fois cette semaine, il faut que j'arrive à l'heure de temps en temps si je veux conserver mon autorité. Tu peux toujours continuer tout seul, sourit-t-elle malicieusement avant de s'enfuir en direction de la salle de bain.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Protesta-t-il avant de replonger sur son oreiller.

Il aurait bien voulu se rendormir pour terminer sa nuit mais son câlin matinal l'avait parfaitement réveillé. Il décida donc d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la cuisine, à attendre que le café ait fini de chauffer. Lui, Gregory House, était dans une cuisine, à 6 heures du matin pour préparer un petit déjeuner qui n'était pas que pour lui. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aimait ça.  
Il appréciait d'autant plus le sourire ravi qu'elle lui offrit quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à ses côtés pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

Sans pour autant entrer dans une routine ennuyeuse, chose qui était de toute façon impossible lorsqu'on sortait avec quelqu'un comme House, certaines habitudes commençaient à s'installer. Lorsque Cuddy partait travailler, il allait, au choix, prendre une douche, ou retournait se coucher pour prolonger sa nuit. A condition bien entendu qu'il soit levé quand Cuddy partait, ce qui n'était pas le cas la plupart du temps. Et dans ces cas-là, il faisait simplement la grasse matinée, sachant que Marina ne tarderait pas à venir s'occuper de Rachel.

Etrangement motivé, il décida qu'aujourd'hui serait une de ces journées où il arriverait tôt au travail. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de passer une ou deux heures de plus de son temps de travail à martyriser sa chère patronne qui avait osé le laisser en plein état de frustration intense dès le réveil.

Aussitôt terminé, Cuddy se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa fille qui dormait encore paisiblement pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front, puis réapparut dans l'entrée, clefs de voiture en main.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, House l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur. Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, il s'empara de sa bouche et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Après quelques secondes et alors que la doyenne commençait à se dire que peu importait son retard s'il pouvait la satisfaire tout de suite, il s'écarta d'elle. Posant son front sur celui de sa compagne, il la regarda un moment avant de lui dire : « Je t'aime » puis de l'embrasser très rapidement avant de s'enfuir sous la douche.

Cuddy resta immobile sur le pas de la porte pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant de se remettre des dernières secondes qu'elle venait de passer. De son baiser fiévreux à son « je t'aime ». Il ne lui avait jamais dit jusque-là, se contentant de répondre « moi aussi » les quelques fois où elle avait osé lui dire. Son portable vibra, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle sortit de chez elle le sourire aux lèvres et fut prise d'une stupide envie de sautiller tellement elle était heureuse. House avait vraiment le pouvoir de la faire réagir comme une adolescente, se dit-elle avant de prendre la route direction l'hôpital.

19h00. Lisa Cuddy soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eu une journée particulièrement chargée en paperasse administrative et venait de mettre le point final au dernier papier dont elle s'était juré de s'occuper avant de partir.

Le côté positif de sa journée, c'est qu'elle avait pu travailler en paix, House n'était pas venu la déranger. Enfin, ce n'était que relativement positif, car il avait occupé son esprit une bonne partie de la journée. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait sa porte s'ouvrir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit lui. Elle s'était même surprise plusieurs fois à écouter le brouhaha du hall de l'hôpital, espérant y distinguer le bruit particulier de sa canne sur le sol. Mais rien. Elle l'avait seulement aperçu vers 10h, lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital et qu'il lui avait sourit légèrement en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Puis plus rien, comme s'il évitait. Elle l'avait aperçut au détour d'un couloir dans l'après-midi mais il avait fait mine de ne pas la voir et était parti dans une autre direction, le visage fermé. Cela lui paraissait vraiment suspect. Elle l'avait coupé en pleine action le matin même et était persuadé qu'il allait se venger, la coinçant dans une pièce vide d'ici la fin de la journée. Mais elle s'était trompée. Peut être qu'il attendrait plusieurs jours pour qu'elle baisse sa garde. Ou peut être qu'il y avait autre chose. Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Elle sourit en pensant pour la énième fois à leur relation si particulière.

Un coup de fil rapide chez elle lui apprit que Marina n'était pas encore partie et qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire dîner Rachel. House n'était donc pas venu. Elle l'avait pourtant vu quitter l'hôpital deux heures auparavant, un peu trop tôt à son goût mais elle était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec un donateur et s'était dit qu'elle lui soutirerait des heures supplémentaires plus tard.  
Le fait qu'il ne soit pas passé chez elle ne l'inquiétait pas. Même s'il s'entendait incroyablement bien avec Rachel, il essayait de le cacher à Cuddy pour ne pas qu'elle le recrute en tant que baby-sitter à temps plein. Cuddy le savait mais ne disait rien, appréciant déjà les nombreux efforts qu'il faisait. Sachant que Cuddy ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, il avait sûrement préféré filer chez lui, attendant qu'elle l'appelle pour qu'il vienne ou passant la soirée en solitaire, comme elle le laissait faire parfois.  
Elle savait aussi que son « je t'aime » de la matinée avait dû être plus difficile à dire qu'il ne le montrait. Il avait énormément de mal à montrer ses sentiments et cette effusion de tendresse n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il assumait alors elle l'avait laissé prendre un peu ses distances dans la journée, évitant ainsi qu'il tourne la chose à la rigolade.

Mais il lui avait manqué alors elle décida de faire un détour par chez lui avant d'aller retrouver sa fille.  
C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle salua les infirmières et monta dans sa voiture pour se diriger jusqu'à l'appartement de son amant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle frappait à sa porte. Des éclats de voix féminins qui provenaient de l'intérieur de l'appartement lui firent hausser les sourcils. Son mécontentement et son incompréhension s'accentuèrent lorsqu'une fille très peu vêtue lui ouvrit la porte.

- Vous êtes la livreuse de pizza ? demanda la fille d'une voix atrocement insupportable.

- Pardon ? répondit Cuddy, outrée. Elle avait l'air d'être une livreuse de pizza ? « Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? »

- Cuddy ? dit House d'un air qui se voulait surpris en approchant de la porte. « Je ne savais pas que tu passerais ce soir. »

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! répondit Cuddy d'un ton cassant. « C'est quoi ça ? » dit-elle en désignant la fille du doigt.

- Un être humain, répondit-il d'un ton définitivement trop calme.

- En effet. Visiblement, presque nue dans ton appartement ! tenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix tout aussi calme bien qu'elle bouillonnait. « Où sont ses vêtements ? »

- Par-ci par-là, répondit House d'un ton affreusement dégagé en désignant son appartement. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

- Tu as l'intention de te foutre de moi encore longtemps ? Tu as une fille presque NUE dans ton appartement, il y a des billets posés à côté de son sac et appartement vous avez commandé une pizza. Les masseuses ne sont pas aussi exigeantes d'ordinaire.

Voyant que House semblait à court d'arguments, et pire encore, qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à se défendre, elle reprit :

- Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai toujours eu du mal à te cerner, mais là je touche le fond. Et après ce que j'ai vu ce soir, je peux te dire que je n'ai même plus la moindre envie d'essayer. Ne te fatigue pas pour tes affaires, je paierai quelqu'un pour te les rapporter, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de tourner les talons et sortir de l'immeuble.

Il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Pas un geste, pas une parole pour essayer de la retenir quelques minutes et de lui expliquer. Il la laissait s'enfuir. Cuddy sentit ses derniers espoirs se briser lorsqu'elle l'entendit fermer la porte de son appartement. Il n'allait pas lui courir après, il abandonnait. Il s'était vraiment bien foutu d'elle.

Elle retourna à sa voiture d'un pas précipité, aveuglée par la rage et les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Si ces dernières minutes, elle s'était laissé emporter par la colère afin de ne pas pleurer devant lui, elle sentait que ses dernières barrières étaient en train de tomber. Elle ouvrit la portière, jeta son sac sur le siège passager et put enfin fondre en larmes. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, encore une fois. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de compter combien de fois il lui avait fait du mal mais cette fois-ci, c'était encore plus douloureux que d'habitude, plus douloureux même que lorsqu'il était parti après leur première nuit à l'université. Parce que cette nuit là, elle se doutait déjà que ça n'allait pas être simple.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne comprenait pas. Pendant ces dernières semaines, il s'était plus ouvert qu'en 20 ans. Même s'il restait le misanthrope renfrogné qu'elle avait toujours connu, il l'avait laissée entrevoir toute la tendresse qui se cachait en lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et il la trompait. C'était complètement insensé, même pour House. Ce n'était pas logique. Mais elle avait si mal qu'elle ne se sentit pas le courage de réfléchir à cela.

Elle resta pendant de longues minutes à pleurer dans sa voiture puis tourna sa clef pour mettre le contact. Elle devait retrouver sa fille. Les larmes coulaient encore, moins nombreuses maintenant mais toujours aussi gênantes. Elle aurait bien appelé Wilson pour qu'il la ramène chez elle mais cela finirait par revenir aux oreilles de House et elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point elle était mal. Alors elle se concentra sur l'image de sa fille et partit la rejoindre.

Arrivée chez elle, elle congédia la nourrice et passa encore plus de temps que d'habitude avec Rachel. La petite s'était déjà endormie dans ses bras mais Cuddy n'arrivait pas à la lâcher, l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa fille comblant un peu le vide causé par House.

Elle alla finalement la coucher, puis se laissa tomber sur son propre lit, s'enveloppant dans les draps et enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller qui avaient encore cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Le vide s'empara d'elle une nouvelle fois et elle pleura jusqu'à épuisement.

* * *

_Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour ! **Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne pensais sincèrement pas en recevoir autant pour cette histoire. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes autant à avoir attendu cette suite avec impatience.

Enfin, j'ai fini de dompter ce second chapitre !  
J'espère que c'est pas trop gnan-gnan, mais je suis un peu over-déprimée en ce moment donc certains passages sont plus inspirés de mon vécu que de mon imagination. Donc j'espère que même si j'utilise l'écriture comme défouloir, le résultat n'est pas du grand n'importe quoi ! Par contre pour le troisième (et dernier) chapitre, ne soyez pas trop pressés, je n'ai pratiquement rien écrit, et en plus je suis vachement en retard sur ma traduction (et je profite de mes derniers instants de vie sociale avant la rentrée '^^) ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_« L'attachement est une absurdité, une incitation à la douleur. Les êtres s'attachent et deviennent dépendants les uns des autres à tel point que lorsque l'un vient à partir, le monde s'écroule autour de l'autre. »_

**Marc Levy**

Le lendemain matin, l'hôpital était étrangement silencieux. Il était presque onze heures et House n'avait pas encore daigné apparaître. Quand à Cuddy, elle s'était terrée dans son bureau depuis son arrivée. Quelque chose clochait. Curieux, Wilson qui était encore une fois fidèle à lui-même, décida d'aller voir la doyenne pour en savoir plus.

- Bonjour Lisa ! dit-il d'un ton jovial en entrant dans son bureau.

- Bonjour James, répondit celle-ci d'une voix morne.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Elle était habillée, coiffée, maquillée, et portait des hauts talons, comme toujours. Elle ne devait pas être malade. C'était forcément une dispute avec House. Bien sûr, ils se disputaient très souvent et Cuddy était souvent remontée contre lui, mais cette fois, ça avait l'air plus grave.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Cuddy ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard une fraction de seconde avant de replonger dans ses dossiers. Cependant, cette fraction de seconde avait suffit à Wilson pour voir qu'en effet, ça n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Malgré son maquillage, les cernes et les yeux rougis de Cuddy restaient visibles. Mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus interpellé était son regard désespéré.

Il sentit que l'heure d'aller faire la morale à House avait sonné. Par besoin de confirmation, il demanda :

- Je n'ai pas vu House ce matin, vous savez où il est ?

- Sûrement trop occupé à s'envoyer en l'air avec une prostituée pour daigner nous faire « l'honneur » de sa présence, répliqua-t-elle d'un air rageur, bien que Wilson sentit qu'elle serrait surtout les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il passa le bras par-dessus le bureau de Cuddy pour lui poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule, afin de lui montrer son réconfort. Ignorant ce que House avait encore fait, il était incapable de savoir quels mots la soulageraient.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et dit :

- Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai du travail. Et je suis certaine que vous aussi.

Comprenant le message, Wilson acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

Ayant l'esprit trop occupé par ses amis pour travailler et n'ayant pas de rendez-vous important de la matinée, il décida d'aller rendre visite à son meilleur ami pour essayer d'arranger les choses, ou au moins d'en savoir plus.

Il se gara devant l'immeuble, se disant qu'il n'était pas venu ici depuis une éternité. En effet, il savait que House était la plupart du temps chez Cuddy, ce qui le rassurait. Depuis des années qu'il le connaissait, son ami s'accordait enfin le droit d'être heureux.

En fait, la dernière fois qu'il était venu à l'appartement était la nuit où il avait découvert la relation entre House et Cuddy, un mois et demie plus tôt.

**_Flash Back_**

C'était une soirée comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en passer depuis bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cuddy avait débarqué à l'appartement de House, pour changer un peu, avec Rachel et un lit d'appoint pour coucher sa fille.

Ils avaient fait manger Rachel et Cuddy la berçait pour qu'elle s'endorme et qu'ils puissent enfin profiter de la soirée en tête à tête quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- House ! Je sais que tu es là ! J'ai apporté de la pizza !

Wilson. House et Cuddy s'échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ils s'étaient compris tout de suite. Biens dans leur cocon, ils n'avaient pas encore envie de mettre les autres au courant de leur relation. House allait donc trouver une quelconque excuse pour faire déguerpir son meilleur ami pendant que Cuddy se cacherait dans la chambre.

Elle sourit. Elle avait l'impression d'être une lycéenne, cachée dans la chambre de son petit ami pour ne pas que ses parents découvre qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Distraite par ses pensées et aveuglée par l'obscurité de la chambre dont l'espace était réduit par le lit d'appoint de Rachel, elle percuta de plein la commode de House. Elle se figea sur place, attendant avec angoisse les gémissements de sa fille qu'elle avait sûrement réveillée et qui seraient parfaitement audible pour Wilson. Par chance, la petite était parfaitement endormie et se retourna simplement dans son petit lit, pas du toute prête à se réveiller. Elle était sur le point de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit Wilson demander :

- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Hein ? Euh, la télé, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il, stressé par le regard inquisiteur de Wilson.

- Ta télé est éteinte. Tu me caches quelque chose ! Et ça venait de ta chambre ! S'exclama-t-il, curieux.

Il commençait à se diriger vers la chambre de House lorsque celui-ci le bloqua avec sa canne.

- Est-ce que pour une fois, tu pourrais te mêler de tes affaires ? Va rejoindre ta future ex-femme et laisse ma call-girl tranquille ! S'exclama House, grognon.

Wilson n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu et hésitait entre insister et s'en aller, mais Cuddy capitula à ce moment précis.

- Laisse tomber, dit-elle à House en les rejoignant à l'entrée, de toute façon, on ne peut pas lui cacher éternellement.

Il la regarda sortir de la chambre, dans son débardeur et son petit short en coton blanc. Il aimait la voir comme ça, sans vêtements sophistiqués – bien que sexy – et sans artifices. Elle était magnifique. Et savoir qu'il était désormais le seul à la voir au naturel l'emplissait de fierté. Enfin, le seul à part Wilson qui, à ce moment précis n'arrêtait pas de les dévisager tour à tour, la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement abasourdi.

- Tout va bien ? demanda House à Cuddy, faisait référence au bruit qu'elle avait fait.

- Oui, j'ai simplement trébuché dans le noir, lui sourit-elle.

Elle se plaça à côté de lui, attendant elle aussi que leur ami ne retrouve l'usage de la parole. Aussitôt, il l'entoura de son bras et la cala contre lui. Il était incapable de se retenir de la toucher désormais. Il devait déjà faire des efforts au travail mais là, dans l'intimité de son appartement, face à son meilleur ami qui venait de les démasquer, il n'avait plus à se cacher.

De son côté, elle adorait ça. Bien qu'elle ne coure présentement aucun danger, elle aimait le sentir affirmer sa possessivité sur elle et passer un de ses bras puissants autour d'elle, parce qu'à ce moment, c'était comme si plus rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Et par-dessus tout, le voir faire ce genre de geste devant Wilson lui prouvait qu'il assumait enfin ses sentiments.

- Wahou. Wahou. Que… Qu… Comment ? Mince alors, j'en reviens pas ! Est-ce que je rêve ? S'exclama Wilson qui s'était soudain souvenu qu'il savait parler.

House et Cuddy avaient simultanément éclaté de rire face à l'air ahuri de leur ami qui, après quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions, s'était rapidement éclipsé pour les laisser profiter de leur soirée.

**_Fin du Flash Back._**

Il toqua à la porte et n'eut, comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse. Il sortit donc le double de la clef qu'il avait pour aller parler de force avec House mais fut surpris quand il n'arriva pas à débloquer le verrou. House avait délibérément laissé sa propre clef de l'autre côté de la porte, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Il avait dû se douter que Wilson accourrait chez lui. Et s'il refusait à ce point de le voir, c'est qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie.

- House, je sais que tu es là ! cria-t-il en tambourinant la porte.

- Tu dois aussi savoir que je n'ai pas l'intention d'ouvrir la porte. Fiche le camp, je vais bien.

- Tu vas bien ? Alors pourquoi tu refuses d'ouvrir ta porte ? Et pourquoi Cuddy n'a pas l'air d'aller bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ?

- J'ai mal à la cuisse mais je ne vais certainement pas replonger dans la Vicodin. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton baratin de psy aujourd'hui alors fous moi la paix maintenant.

Il eut beau insister pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'avait plus de réponse. Il savait à quel point House était têtu. Il décida qu'il réessaierait plus tard, de préférence quand il reviendrait à l'hôpital, où il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer à clef éternellement.

Cependant, l'occasion ne se présenta pas pendant plusieurs jours, House ne revenant pas à l'hôpital de toute la semaine et refusant toujours d'ouvrir sa porte ou de répondre à son téléphone. L'excuse officielle avait été que sa cuisse le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il puisse venir travailler. Même si Wilson savait qu'il devait en effet avoir terriblement mal, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal ou coupable de quelque chose, il se doutait aussi que la principale raison de son absence était qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire face à Cuddy.

Et finalement, alors qu'ils avaient fini par croire qu'il ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs jours encore, il arriva, le mardi de la semaine d'après, sur les coups de 10h, comme à son habitude.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Wilson se précipita vers lui avant qu'il ne se sauve mais House, qui attendait l'ascenseur, était trop absorbé par la porte du bureau de la doyenne et la personne qui y était enfermée pour voir son meilleur ami arriver.

Lorsqu'il vit l'air crispé qu'affichait son ami, Wilson se retint aussitôt de lui crier dessus et lui dit d'une voix compatissante :

- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ?

House, à peine surpris de voir que son meilleur ami était déjà là avec ses questions, soupira et répondit :

- Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention.

- J'espère au moins que tu es revenu pour arranger ça, tu…

Malheureusement pour lui, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à ce moment et il fut coupé par Chase qui, surprit de voir son patron après plusieurs jours d'absences, s'exclama :

- On a un cas !

House soupira, soulagé et se tourna vers Wilson :

- Tu as entendu Jimmy ? Le kangourou a dit que j'avais un cas ! Je dois donc, avec énormément de regret, couper court à cette conversation Ô combien passionnante. Salut ! dit-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur avec son collègue et fermant les portes au nez de son meilleur ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Cuddy, dans son bureau, releva la tête de ses papiers. Depuis qu'elle avait reconnu le bruit caractéristique de sa canne sur le sol et le son de sa voix dans le hall, son corps entier s'était tendu et elle n'avait pas osé relever la tête, de peur de croiser son regard. Elle avait été si surprise de le voir apparaître qu'elle n'avait pas pu se préparer psychologiquement. Et lorsqu'elle avait sentit ses yeux perçants la scruter à travers la porte, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur.

Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait, aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait. Et surtout, elle se détestait de l'aimer autant. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, les 20 dernières années de sa vie n'avait pas vraiment été à propos d'elle, mais à propos de lui, toujours à propos de lui. Le seul répit qu'il lui avait laissé était quand il était parti, après la fac, et qu'il s'était mis avec Stacy. Puis il était arrivé, hurlant de douleur, aux urgences de _son_ hôpital. Et son monde avait recommencé à tourner autour de lui.

Elle était Lisa Cuddy, fillette intelligente et déterminée qui avait montré par la suite à quel point elle était forte et indépendante. Qu'elle se battait toujours pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Peu importe que d'autres aient essayé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, elle se battait toujours et n'en ressortait que plus forte. Et elle avait réussi, dirigeant son propre hôpital et inspirant le respect.

Alors pourquoi un homme, pourquoi _lui, _arrivait à l'affaiblir autant ? Comment était-ce possible que des tas de personnes tentent de l'écraser sans l'atteindre et qu'un seul homme arrive à lui briser le cœur et la détruire complètement ? Pourquoi _elle_, la femme indépendante et solitaire, avait tant besoin de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu devenir aussi dépendante de lui, au point de lui laisser son bonheur entre les mains ?

Elle le détestait vraiment. Parce que peu importe le mal qu'il lui faisait, elle l'aimait toujours autant. L'oublier n'était pas une option. Elle avait essayé et avait échoué lamentablement. Et maintenant qu'elle avait connu le bonheur d'une relation avec lui, cela lui paraissait d'autant plus impossible. Comment l'oublier alors qu'elle se rappelait sans cesse de la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau ? De son souffle dans son cou ? De son cœur à elle qui s'affolait et battait si fort dès qu'il la frôlait ? Du bonheur de se réveiller à ses côtés et de le regarder dormir, si paisible, un petit sourire de bien être visible au coin de ses lèvres ? De sa main qui attrapait et serrait parfois la sienne lorsqu'ils étaient assis côte à côte ?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. L'amour pouvait être à la fois la chose la plus belle et la pire au monde. L'amour rendait pathétique. Aussi pathétique qu'elle était, elle avait besoin de le voir, maintenant. Même si elle le détestait, son corps entier réclamait sa présence. Elle avait bien l'intention d'aller lui hurler dessus pour une quelconque raison. Peut-être que cracher son venin, même pour quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec eux, lui ferait du bien.

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau du diagnosticien.

Quand elle arriva à son étage, elle vit que le bureau de House, ainsi que la salle adjacente étaient vides. Son équipe était sûrement partie faire des examens. Quant au diagnosticien, elle l'aperçut à l'autre bout du couloir, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Wilson, l'air grave. L'air qu'il arborait quand il était prêt à se confier.

Saisissant sa chance, elle se précipita dans le bureau de House pour aller sur le balcon d'où elle pourrait se rapprocher du bureau de l'oncologue et entendre leur conversation.

Perpétuant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, House pénétra dans le bureau de son ami sans frapper et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une des chaises faisant face au bureau. Sans prononcer une parole, il posa son menton sur le haut de sa canne et regarda dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes.

Wilson, qui avait maintenant de l'entraînement, savait que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des confessions de House était de ne pas lui poser de questions et de le laisser parler quand il en aurait envie. Il attendit donc que son ami se décide.

- C'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon, dit-il, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui était une mauvaise idée ? Quitter Cuddy ?

- Je ne l'ai pas quitté, répondit-il d'un air las. C'est elle qui est partie, répondit House d'un air absent.

- Et elle est partie, comme ça ? Tu n'as rien fait ? s'étonna l'oncologue, ne comprenant décidemment pas la situation.

- Disons que j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle me quitte. Il fallait mettre fin à cette « relation ». C'était une erreur, dit-il d'un ton morne. Il semblait essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

Toujours cachée sur le balcon, Cuddy sentait la colère monter. Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il considérait les deux mois les plus beaux de sa vie à elle ? Comme une erreur ?

- Cette relation peut se qualifier de beaucoup de façons différentes, mais ça n'est certainement pas une erreur ! Riposta Wilson. « Tu t'accordais enfin un peu de bonheur avec la femme que tu aimes ! Pourquoi tu as ce besoin maladif de tout faire foirer ? »

L'oncologue s'était un peu emporté et le regretta aussitôt en voyant le visage de son ami se fermer. En même temps, voir son ami se refuser d'être heureux, peu importe la raison absurde ayant traversé son esprit, le rendait fou. Ces deux là avaient mis 20 ans à se trouver et il n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de deux mois sans faire une connerie.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu finis ta vie tout seul ou si elle retourne avec quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'elle mérite aussi d'être heureuse figure-toi, rajouta-t-il, sachant que de toute façon, House ne lui répondrait plus.

Et pourtant, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence mortel, House marmonna :

- C'est pour elle que je l'ai fait.

Cuddy qui s'apprêtait à partir de sa cachette et retourner dans son bureau, bien décidée à aller pleurer et pester contre ce foutu diagnosticien, s'arrêta net. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Apparemment, Wilson était aussi confus qu'elle :

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

House soupira. Il n'aimait pas confier ce genre de choses et devoir le dire une deuxième fois lui coûtait énormément.

- Je l'ai fait pour elle, dit-il un peu plus fort.

Il marqua une pause puis s'emporta si soudainement qu'il fit sursauter Wilson :

- J'ai payé une putain de call-girl pour faire croire à Cuddy que je la trompais et qu'elle me quitte. Il fallait qu'elle me quitte parce que ce foutu conseil d'administration m'a convoqué la semaine dernière et à menacé de nous renvoyer tous les deux si on continuait à se fréquenter. C'est ce crétin d'Hourani qui leur à fait un lavage de cerveau et du coup ils sont tous convaincus que je manipule Cuddy et que j'essaie de prendre le contrôle de l'hôpital ou je ne sais quelle connerie ! Ils allaient lui prendre son hôpital ! J'ai beau être un vrai connard, je l'aime. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser tout perdre à cause de moi.

Il finit sa tirade les poings si serrés autour de sa canne que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Il serrait les dents et s'il ne s'agissait pas de House, Wilson aurait juré qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

Pour la énième fois en une semaine, Cuddy, qui était appuyée contre un mur et avait bien sûr tout entendu, pleurait. Mais cette fois, elle pleurait de soulagement. Et aussi de colère, mais sa haine était dirigée contre une tout autre personne. Hourani avait toujours été jaloux de House et son équipe. Il essayait toujours de les démonter et elle l'avait gardé seulement parce que c'était un bon chirurgien. Et le conseil d'administration, composé majoritairement d'hommes, avait aussi essayé de la faire couler à de nombreuses reprises. Et maintenant, ils s'en prenaient à sa relation ? Encore une fois, elle n'allait pas abandonner sans se battre. Elle allait faire un malheur.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite et fin de cette petite histoire ! Merci tout le monde de m'avoir suivie dans mon délire cruel, encore une fois ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre, bien que je sois rarement satisfaite de ce que j'écris, je trouve que celui-ci est particulièrement pathétique mais je m'étais jurée de poster la fin avant la diffusion du 7x01 (C'est DEMAIN ! Enfin !), et de toute façon, je reprends les cours demain donc je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire :( Et puis j'ai retourné ce chapitre dans tous les sens, mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux que ça donc j'espère que ça vous ira quand même '^^

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait du mal aux gens qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire que l'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal. _

Une semaine. Une semaine que Cuddy avait entendu la confession de House dans le bureau de Wilson. Une semaine qu'elle avait mis corps et âme dans la bataille contre le conseil d'administration. Et il y a à peine 5 minutes, elle avait remporté son combat, encore une fois. Lisa Cuddy ne se laissait jamais abattre, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de riposter et de ressortir gagnante.

Finalement, en creusant un peu, la bataille n'avait pas été aussi rude que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire. En effet, le conseil d'administration n'avait, a priori, rien contre le fait qu'elle sorte avec l'un de ses chefs de services, aussi arrogant et prétentieux soit-il. Cependant, Hourani avait eu la bonne idée de trafiquer, derrière son dos, la comptabilité de ces derniers mois, montrant un trou important dans le budget. Trou causé bien évidemment par le département des diagnostiques car House, selon Hourani, manipulait Cuddy et en profitait pour faire n'importe quoi avec l'argent de l'hôpital.

Découvrant son subterfuge, Cuddy n'eut à passer que quelques appels à son comptable et à son avocat, pour que la situation soit régularisée et qu'elle ait la preuve de la manipulation d'Hourani.

Une heure avant, elle l'avait donc convoqué, ainsi que le reste du conseil d'administration, pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Une fois sur place, elle avait étalé silencieusement les preuves sous leurs yeux puis avait pris la parole calmement.

_**# Flash Back #**_

- « Vous avez sous les yeux les comptes rendus de la répartition du budget de ces derniers mois. Ils sont probablement différents de ceux que vous avez pu voir il y a deux semaines puisque ceux-ci sont authentiques et n'ont pas été modifiés par le Dr Hourani ici présent. » Elle fit une pause et vit de nombreux regard étonnés faire l'aller-retour entre elle et Hourani, tandis que celui-ci se tassait sur sa chaise.

« Si vous voulez vérifier la véracité de mes paroles, vous pouvez appeler le comptable de l'hôpital qui sera ravi de confirmer mes dires, ainsi que l'ex-réceptionniste de l'accueil que j'ai récemment renvoyée pour avoir laissé le Dr Hourani pénétrer dans mon bureau en mon absence.  
Comme je le disais donc, vous pouvez voir que le budget de l'hôpital à été utilisé ces derniers mois, comme les années précédentes, de manière raisonnable, et que ma relation avec le Dr House n'a interféré en aucun cas dans mon travail. C'est pourquoi je demanderais à chacun de vous de signer ce papier nous autorisant à continuer notre relation, tant que celle-ci ne gêne pas notre travail, et sans avoir la crainte d'être renvoyé pour ce qu'il se passe entre nous en dehors de l'hôpital. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit les membres du conseil acquiescer et certains d'entre eux lui sourire, alors que d'autres fusillaient Hourani du regard.  
Confiante, elle s'approcha et leur fit signer le papier un par un en les remerciant d'un sourire pendant qu'eux s'excusaient de s'être mêlés de sa vie personnelle. Une dernière personne s'apprêta à signer la feuille mais Cuddy l'interrompit :

- Non, pas vous Hourani, vous êtes viré, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce avec un sourire triomphant.

_**# Fin du Flash Back #**_

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers son bureau et ne se rendit compte qu'une fois les portes fermés qu'il était occupé par la personne qui accaparait toutes ses pensées. Dès qu'il l'avait vue entrer dans l'ascenseur, House s'était tendu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la voir sans rien dire, et la proximité offerte par l'ascenseur était une véritable torture.

Cuddy de son côté ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle tenait contre elle le papier les autorisant à reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée, mais elle savait que House ne serait pas si simple à convaincre, que les quelques minutes d'intimité dans cet ascenseur ne seraient pas suffisantes pour résoudre leur problème.  
Alors malgré le fait que son odeur lui emplissait les narines, qu'elle l'entendait respirer de façon irrégulière à côté d'elle et qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'être dans ses bras, elle prit son ton le plus professionnel et dit :

- Où en êtes-vous avec votre cas ?

- Mon équipe est en train de faire des tests et s'ils s'avèrent positifs, on aura besoin de faire une biopsie cérébrale.

- Bien, répondit la doyenne en sortant de l'ascenseur aussitôt que les portes furent ouvertes.

De son côté, House en sortit plus nonchalamment. Il se détendit petit à petit et se dirigea à contrecœur faire ses heures de consultations, qui n'étaient plus aussi divertissantes depuis qu'il n'avait plus la doyenne pour lui courir après et lui faire du chantage sexuel pour qu'il obéisse.

Le reste de la journée passa de manière étonnamment lente. Toutes ses pensées étant dirigées vers une brune aux yeux bleus, son cas l'intéressait à peine et sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui plus tôt que d'habitude, sachant que comme elle préférait l'ignorer, Cuddy ne viendrait pas lui faire de remarques.  
Comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, il était assis dans son canapé, en tête à tête avec sa bouteille de bourbon. Comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette scène, sans cesse.

_**# Flash Back #**_

Il se dégoûtait. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal et il se haïssait d'avance pour ça. Il était à deux doigts d'annuler la call-girl quand la sonnette retentit. Il devait le faire, se dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Il lui ferait du mal mais ce serait mieux pour elle au final.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit la jeune fille en se débarrassant de sa veste.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos faveurs sexuelles, répondit-il aussitôt pour que les choses soient claires.

- Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que je suis payée habituellement, vous savez ?

- Je suis au courant. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour autre chose. Dans quelques minutes, une femme va sonner à cette porte. J'ai besoin de vous pour lui faire croire que je la trompe, annonça-t-il, honteux d'énoncer sa pensée à voix haute.

- C'est inhabituel, dit la fille, surprise. D'habitude, les maris infidèles font tout pour se cacher de leur femme. Et vous ne voulez rien faire mais vous voulez qu'elle pense que vous la trompez ?

- C'est ça. Je veux me débarrasser d'elle. Ce sera plus facile de cette manière, répondit-il d'un ton dur, se détestant pour chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

- Vous savez ce qui serait encore plus simple ? Si vous la trompiez réellement.

Au regard noir que lui lança House, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas insister. De toute façon, il avait ses raisons personnelles et ce n'était pas ses oignons. Et elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent sans sexe en retour. Elle acquiesça pour lui montrer son accord.

Une fois que Cuddy était repartie, elle s'était rhabillée en silence, observant l'homme si mystérieux qui l'avait engagée ce soir-là. Avant de partir elle se tourna vers lui, et dit tristement :

- Si je peux me permettre, je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à faire ça, mais vous ne vouliez certainement pas vous débarrasser d'elle. Votre corps tout entier hurlait à quel point vous l'aimiez quand elle était là. Et j'ignore comment elle a fait pour ne pas le voir. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça, mais c'est dommage, et ça n'arrangera pas les choses.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Au revoir, répondit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Le pire, c'est qu'au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

**_# Fin du Flash Back #_**

Il avait vu les yeux de Cuddy. Il avait vu la douleur qu'elle cachait par fierté. Il avait vu qu'il venait encore de lui briser le cœur. Et ça lui faisait mal. Tellement mal qu'il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il s'affala dans son canapé et avala un autre verre d'alcool. L'autodestruction, c'est encore ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Des coups à la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il avait mal et n'avait envie de voir personne. Encore des coups. Il lui en faudrait beaucoup plus pour qu'il ne daigne se lever. Des coups plus insistants et un « House ! ». Il se figea. Que faisait-elle là ? Sa curiosité l'emporta et il se leva du canapé. Et il devait admettre qu'il mourrait d'envie de la voir. Plaquant une expression impassible sur son visage, il déverrouilla la porte pour faire face à Cuddy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lui grogna-t-il, pensant qu'elle était là pour un problème professionnel.

- J'aimerais bien que TU me laisses entrer, dit-elle d'un ton calme.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui avait pu l'amener ici et cela l'inquiétait.

- Je te le dirais une fois à l'intérieur. Et ne fais pas celui qui est en colère, parce ce que si une personne doit l'être ici, c'est moi ! Répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, House s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer.  
Elle faisait les cent pas, ne sachant que dire. Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de pleurer, de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser. Amour et haine se mélangeaient.

- Tu n'étais pas venue pour parler ?

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer… avoua-t-elle. Ta stupidité ou ton manque de confiance en moi ? dit-elle en reprenant de l'assurance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un manque de confiance en toi vient faire la dedans ?

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, dit-elle avec un regard ne laissant aucun doute sur le sujet dont elle parlait.

- Wilson…

- … ne m'a rien dit. J'ai tout entendu alors n'essaie même pas de nier.

- Comment aurais-tu pu entendre ? On était dans son bureau ! S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Et j'étais sur le balcon, dit-elle, un brin honteuse. Wilson n'en savait rien, précisa-t-elle avant qu'il n'accuse de nouveau son ami.

Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur le fait qu'elle se cache sur un balcon pour l'espionner avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas en bon termes et que ça aggraverait probablement la situation.

Soudain, ne le quittant pas du regard, elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il était paralysé, partagé entre l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou car il savait qu'elle était vraiment en colère.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui seulement, si proche qu'il sentait la chaleur émanant d'elle, qu'il était intoxiqué par cette odeur bien à elle qu'il aimait tant. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il ne savait pas trop si elle allait le frapper ou l'embrasser mais il s'en fichait, son corps tout entier réclamait un contact, quelle qu'en soit la nature. A la place, elle sortit une feuille de sa poche et lui tendit.

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif puis déplia la feuille et la parcourut des yeux. Plus il allait dans sa lecture, plus l'air ahuri qu'il arborait s'intensifiait.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire…

- Que Hourani est renvoyé pour intrusion abusive dans notre vie privée et fausses informations et que le conseil d'administration nous donne son feu vert pour poursuivre notre relation. Dommage que la relation en question n'existe plus, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches. « Surtout quand on sait que si tu m'en avais parlé, j'aurai pu avoir ce papier bien plus tôt. Mais comme tu ne me fais pas confiance, il n'est pas utile. » dit-elle en le reprenant des mains et s'apprêtant à le déchirer.

House la stoppa aussitôt en posant une main sur les siennes en murmurant un « non » à peine audible. Ce premier contact après deux semaines passées à s'ignorer les électrisa. House était tellement troublé qu'il perdit le fil de sa pensée pendant un instant.

- Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ?

Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Il cherchait à tout prix un moyen d'éviter la conversation.

- Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux pas recommencer une relation quand je sais qu'elle sera vouée à l'échec parce que tu n'as pas confiance en nous et que tu me cache des choses importantes. Je ne veux pas subir ça une seconde fois… dit-elle doucement en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à partir, lorsque House la rejoignit et se posta derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.  
Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la serra plus fort, déposant des baisers sur ses cheveux, sa joue, son cou. Elle était contente d'être dos à lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes perler à ses yeux. Elle résista une dernière fois et essaya de s'éloigner mais il la retenait toujours aussi fort et finit par murmurer :

- J'avais peur. Peur que lorsque tu serais au courant, tu choisisses ton boulot. Ce que j'aurai compris, je sais à quel point il est important pour toi. J'avais peur que tu me fasses du mal. Mais c'est moi qui nous en ai fait à tous les deux finalement. Je suis désolé. J'ai été égoïste, comme d'habitude. Je voulais rester maître de la situation. Je te quittais avant que tu n'aies à le faire. Comme ça c'était moi le méchant et tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter ou te sentir coupable.

- T'es vraiment un abruti parfois. Comme si j'allais choisir de mettre fin à la relation la plus importante de ma vie juste pour garder mon boulot, soupira-t-elle, le cœur plus léger.

- Cela aurait été un choix intelligent. Tu t'es assez battue pour l'avoir et je n'en vaux pas la peine. Cela aurait été idiot de me choisir moi.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je peux être idiote dès que ça te concerne, dit-elle en se retournant pour qu'il voit son sourire.

Souriant à son tour, il se pencha vers elle et attrapa ses lèvres. Il approfondit rapidement son baiser, la serrant toujours plus fort contre lui, faisant passer la passion et le manque qu'il avait subit ces deux dernières semaines, à travers son étreinte.

Ils se détachèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, plus jamais. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il disait à voix haute, alors à la place, il sourit en lui caressant la joue.

- Où est Rachel ? dit-il finalement.

- Chez Wilson. Sam et lui ont proposé de la garder quand ils ont su que je voulais venir te parler.

- Pour le bien de l'humanité, j'espère que ça ne leur donnera pas d'idées. Non mais tu imagines, un mélange de Saint Jimmy et de la folle furieuse ? dit-il en mimant un air dégoûté.

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. Son sourire se figea et un frisson la traversa lorsqu'elle vit le regard perçant de House qui la scrutait.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il finalement en l'embrassant chastement. « Elles aussi elles m'ont manqué, » reprit-il en posant ses mains sur les fesses de Cuddy et en la plaquant contre lui.

Cette fois, Cuddy rit franchement et l'embrassa à son tour. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, elle se sentait bien. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.

FIN.

* * *

Une review quand même ? :)


End file.
